


The (Dead) Meat in the Sandwich

by CGotAnAccount



Series: The ADVENTure Continues! [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Did we sleep together?, M/M, Morning After, Shmeith, established sheith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: The sun streaming in through the blinds is brighter than Matt is used to having to deal with in the morning – much brighter – and it doesn't help his pounding headache at all. In fact, his entire body kinda feels like one big bruise, like someone pushed him down the stairs and he landed ass-first into a pile of legos. Even his neck is throbbing, inside and out.At least the bed is soft. He's woken up in much less comfortable places after a night like last night, and he's pretty sure that if he just lays here with his eyes closed he might even be able to fall back asleep despite the negligent lack of blackout curtains. Whoever owns this bed might've splurged on sheets but they're a fucking cheapskate when it comes to what must be tissue paper on their windows. Next time he's going to find the closest thing he can find to a mole person to hook up with if it means he gets to sleep past dawn.
Relationships: Matt Holt/Keith/Shiro
Series: The ADVENTure Continues! [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034982
Comments: 24
Kudos: 56





	The (Dead) Meat in the Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22 of ADVENTures!

The sun streaming in through the blinds is brighter than Matt is used to having to deal with in the morning – much brighter – and it doesn't help his pounding headache at all. In fact, his entire body kinda feels like one big bruise, like someone pushed him down the stairs and he landed ass-first into a pile of legos. Even his neck is throbbing, inside and out.

At least the bed is soft. He's woken up in much less comfortable places after a night like last night, and he's pretty sure that if he just lays here with his eyes closed he might even be able to fall back asleep despite the negligent lack of blackout curtains. Whoever owns this bed might've splurged on sheets but they're a fucking cheapskate when it comes to what must be tissue paper on their windows. Next time he's going to find the closest thing he can find to a mole person to hook up with if it means he gets to sleep past dawn.

Groaning, he rolls onto his back – and immediately winces at the dull ache at the base of his spine. Someone certainly must have given it to him good, and it's a tragedy that he doesn't even remember it. He can only hope that he's not about to roll the rest of the way and come face to face with some human-horse hybrid.

But no – the sleepy mumbling coming from his right is quite human, and so is the arm that slings itself across his waist as someone wriggles into his side. He went home with a cuddler apparently. That's a new one.

Rolling the rest of the way is inadvisable given the state of his aches and pains, but his curiosity gets the best of him, and he shifts just enough to peek over the fluffy mound of pillows... and finds two angelic faces.

Two _very familiar_ faces.

Keith's lips are parted slightly with the way his cheek is smooshed against Matt's shoulder, making him look the kind of soft and sweet that feels like a punch as Matt boggles at him... and of course, shock of white hair nestled into the back of Keith's neck means that the other body can only be Shiro. Really though, of course it's Shiro... Keith would never in a million years be caught dead in bed with anyone that isn't his boyfriend.

And yet... here he is.

The two of them are absolutely covered in love bites, making Matt suddenly paranoid that the aching around his neck isn't from getting clotheslined in his sleep or something equally as innocent. Torn between looking down at his own body for evidence and yeeting himself out of this bed before they wake, Matt channels his inner rodent, and freezes in panic in the face of death by two prey animals.

There's no fucking way this is what it looks like. It can't be. These two are like the dictionary definition of gross and in love – they don't even know other people exist, let alone... whatever this is. He just needs to figure out how to get out of this bed alive, and hope that all three of them maybe got so blackout drunk that they'll forget to be suspicious so he can live to keep making bad decisions for more days to come.

First things first... he needs to get Keith's arm off him. Who knew the guy was so clingy in his sleep? Slowly shifting to his left, Matt risks plucking up Keith's wrist to lift the arm, hoping he's as good at ignoring Matt in his sleep as he is when he's awake.

Alas, he's never been that lucky.

Long lashes flutter open, leaving Keith to peek up at him all bleary-eyed and adorable.

“Matt? What time'sit?”

Matt cringes and slides the rest of the way out, setting Keith's wrist down on the bed with a shrug. “Dunno, early?”

Dark brows burrow as Keith smushes his face back into the pillow with a shivery stretch, rustling the blankets where his feet curl into Shiro's legs. “Mmmnnngg.”

A sentiment that Matt can agree with.

“Yeah... I'm just gonna... go now...” He tries to scoot off the other edge of the bed, thankful that these two aren't the kind of couple that pushes the bed against the wall and crawls over each other – but even a sleepy Keith has faster reflexes than he does, and his wrist is snatched up before he can beat his hasty retreat.

“You're going?”

There's a pout in Keith's voice that really doesn't need to be there, and Matt grimaces as he tries not to look at him.

“I mean... I _was._ ”

Then Keith pulls the ultimate dirty move – he jostles Shiro awake with his elbow.

“Mmm, baby?” The man nuzzles into Keith's neck, all sweet and warm and sleepy and Matt _definitely_ does not need to be here for this.

“Shiro,” Keith sighs, letting his eyes slip closed as he smiles, but still doesn't release Matt's wrist. “G'morning.”

“Morning.” It's somewhere between a groan and a purr, and Shiro is very clearly pushing his hips into Keith's – and Matt knows for a fact that nobody in this bed has pants on. “What time is it?”

“Early,” Keith wriggles back into him, biting his lip with a look that's going to haunt Matt's alone time for the rest of his life. “Matt was just leaving.”

“Mmm?” Shiro cracks an eye open in confused interest, eyebrows raising to his hairline as he spots his distinctly uncomfortable best friend perched on the edge of his bed. “Matt?”

If he starts chewing _right now_ he could probably gnaw his arm off at the shoulder and throw himself out the bedroom window. It would almost certainly hurt less than the ass-kicking he's going to get for this.

“Heeeeeey, Shiro...” He coughs, fails to tug his wrist free yet again, and offers him a weak smile. “Fancy seeing you here.”

He can see the moment the light bulb clicks on in Shiro's mind – his eyes traveling down Matt's naked, battered body to Keith's and his own. “Oh – _right._ ”

Sheer animal terror wells up in Matt, giving him the strength to yank himself free of Keith's grip, sending himself tumbling off the bed where he can at least scuttle back into a defensive curl. “It might not be what it looks like!”

Keith scowls at him over the edge of the bed, shifting in Shiro's arms to swat ineffectually at Matt's knee – but he's thankfully too far away. “What are you doing.”

“Surviving,” Matt grunts, taking the opportunity to crab walk a few more feet back, closer to his clothes and the door. “I don't know what happened, but you can't blame me, I was blackout drunk.”

“What are you _talking_ about?” Dark hair flops about in an unruly mess as Keith shakes his head and pushes into a sitting position. The sheets pool in his lap in a manner that is highly distracting and not at all what Matt needs right now when his dick is vulnerable and on display. He clamps his knees together just in case.

“The... you know...” He flaps a hand toward the two of them, then the bed at large. “You're naked, I'm naked... my ass hurts... look, I'm just saying you might have pushed me down the stairs and stolen my clothes.”

Shiro's eyes narrow as he pushes himself up and pulls Keith into his lap. “You think we mugged you.”

“Well _something_ happened,” Matt sniffs, inching himself toward his pants. Maybe he can grab them and run, lock himself in the bathroom to put them on, then escape through the bathroom window... “I'm just saying we shouldn't jump to wild conclusions that might get me killed.”

“Why would anything get you killed?” Shiro asks, even tempered as always – like he's not literally staking his claim on Keith right this second. “Did you do something you shouldn't have?”

“No!” He literally cannot shake his head more vigorously without throwing up. “Absolutely not. I did nothing. I can't remember anything after like... I think there was a Dolly Parton impersonator and you were doing shots – after that is all just... empty.”

Keith is hardcore pouting, like Matt's drunkenness has personally offended him. “You don't remember _anything_?”

“Not a thing,” Matt assures him, crossing himself for good measure. “I swear to god... if you just let me go-”

“Why are you talking like we're going to kill you?” Keith grumbles, crossing his arms with a huff even as Shiro rubs a soothing hand down his bicep.

Matt blinks at him.

They stare back, impassive and annoyed.

“You know... you're right.” He lets his shoulders relax, like you do when you're trying to convince a feral cat that you don't mean it any harm. “I must still be hung over... I'm just gonna grab my clothes, which are surely off for no reason, and... skedaddle.”

“You know if you didn't enjoy last night you could just say so,” Keith huffs, even as Shiro clicks his tongue in admonishment.

“Keith,” he chides, gentle as always. “Let him be.”

“I'm just saying.” It's a grumble, but it reeks of hurt feelings. “I didn't think he was _that_ drunk or I never would have offered.”

Matt pauses just as his hand closes around a fistful of his jeans – boxers still thankfully stuffed inside them. “Offered?”

Keith huffs again, mulish and apparently done with the topic as he slides down the bed and rolls into Shiro's thigh.

Matt looks to Shiro, raising his hands in a bewildered offering.

Shiro's sigh is long-suffering as he digs a hand into the mop of Keith's hair and aims a strained smile in Matt's direction. “Apparently we owe you an apology... we assumed you were interested last night... you were... _enthusiastic_.”

Matt nods, tracking so far. “Yeah, I mean, drunk Matt is slutty.”

Keith scoffs, grumbling under his breath.

He gets a warning tussle for his troubles. “Be nice.”

“No,” Keith snaps, pushing himself back upright. “This is stupid.”

“Keith-”

“I'm just saying! He literally tried to climb you like a tree, and now it's gonna be all weird and I'm gonna have to find a new friend, and...” he trails off, face hot and twisted in a complicated mess of emotions that Matt really wishes he hadn't put there.

“Hey, wait... I never said anything about like, ditching or whatever...”

“You're literally running away.”

“Because I thought someone was going to kick my ass for drunkenly seducing their boyfriend!”

“You didn't seduce us,” Shiro snorts, and Matt would almost be insulted if he wasn't so relieved.

“Oh thank fuck,” he wheezes, clutching his pants to his chest, “then I'm just naked on accident.”

Shiro's ears start to steam. “Eerr... well... about that.”

“He was _enthusiastic_!” Keith insists, slapping a hand onto the bed. “I wouldn't have kissed him at all if he wasn't literally saying – and I quote – 'I wanna be the meat in your sandwich so bad'... he only had like three beers!”

“Okay well first of all-” Matt croaks out, scrubbing at the back of his neck as he offers Keith a sheepish grin, “-I'm _so_ valid, and that is absolutely something I would say... and secondly, always assume I've pre-gamed.”

It doesn't do much to appease Keith, who slaps both hands to his face with a muffled scream.

“Look, it's not so bad, right?” Shiro tries to soothe him, casting a slightly manic grin in Matt's direction, “It doesn't have to be weird, we can still be friends... we can just... pretend it never happened.”

“Yeah,” Matt shrugs, vaguely offended on his own behalf, “if anyone should be upset here it's me... I finally manage to live my dreams and get what feels like the dicking-down of the century and I don't even remember anything.” He winces a little as he wiggles his sore ass on the hard floor. “Which one of you has the monster schlong anyway?”

Keith makes an interesting gurgling sound into his hands.

“Well, ah... you see...” Shiro hedges, gaze darting around the room like perhaps a cherub might swoop in and make this less awkward, “that was um... well you said that... uh...”

“You took us both at the same time,” Keith grunts, shaking his head as he drags is hands down. “You insisted that was the... 'only real was to experience the sandwich.'”

Well that explains that.

“I mean, I'm valid.” Matt nods, newly impressed by the elasticity of his own asshole. “Damn I wish I remembered that.”

“Well,” Shiro coughs into his fist, cheeks a vibrant pink as he looks from Matt to his boyfriend and back. “I mean, we could always have an encore? Since you missed the show.”

“He _was_ the show.” Keith's tone is still waspish, but there's a keen glint of interest in his eyes as they trail over Matt's sprawled form. “We'd probably break him with a second round.”

Oh no he _didn't._

“Excuse you,” Matt sniffs, hauling himself upright and dusting off his definitely bruised ass, “I highly doubt _your_ twinky little hips could do lasting damage.”

Keith takes the bait... or maybe Matt already took it... either way, he's crooking a predatory eyebrow and Matt finds himself striding back to the bed almost against his will.

Challenge Accepted.

Shiro sighs, shaking his head as he turns to fiddle around in the bedside table. “Fine, but we're using more lube this time... the neighbors probably thought we were slaughtering a pig when I bottomed out last night.”

“Keith does look like he'd be a screamer,” Matt quips, plastering on his best obnoxious grin – only to get yanked down onto the bed by an arm around his neck.

“Listen here, Holt,” Keith growls against his lips as he slaps his free hand against Matt's _very_ tender ass. “You're gonna be good for us this time, and you're gonna remember it.” He nips hard enough to sting and pulls one cheek to the side. “I don't want to hear another smart word out of you unless it's 'yes' or 'more'... am I clear?”

Shiro chuckles as he moves down the bed, positioning himself behind Matt where he starts to rub a slick finger next to Keith's hand. “Better answer him.”

Matt swallows hard, blood rushing south so fast he's almost afraid he's going to pass out and miss it again. The turn of luck is dizzying, but he didn't earn his reputation as an opportunist by playing it safe.

He breaks Keith's hold and drops to his elbows, leaving himself presented ass-up as he pushes back into Shiro's hand and smirks up at Keith, mouth inches from his cock. Next time he'll have to get them to film it so he can enjoy what he knows is going to be his ruin from all angles.

“Yes, sir.”


End file.
